


This wasn't supposed to happen

by poutyhwang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idol AU, M/M, i love stray kids, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyhwang/pseuds/poutyhwang
Summary: Bang Chan has been harboring a small (huge, I mean the man is whipped) crush on his fellow band mate, Kim Woojin. He's been good about keeping his a secret until one fateful day...Will Woojin ignore Chan's little slip up or will he do something about it?





	This wasn't supposed to happen

Stray Kids' schedule was full today, per usual. They had an interview bright and early in the morning, the final practice and rehearsal for their performance in Inkigayo, the performance itself and then a vlive in the park. After the vlive, they would head back to the dorms and finally get some time to themselves for the first time in a while.

They had just finished the performance and were all backstage cooling off. Woojin stood leaning against the cream colored wall. He had his head resting against the wall and was holding a fan against his neck. 

He had taken his mic off and was slumped against the wall softly panting. The new choreography was very draining, not only for the eldest member but for everyone. 

Woojin could already feel a dull aching in his calves and thighs. He would definitely be sore tomorrow. He looked across the room and made eye contact with his leader, the one and only Bang Chan. 

The younger's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at the older. He quickly averted his eyes not being able to maintain eye contact with the older when he was in such a state. 

Chan could feel heat rising to his cheeks as they burned a bright red. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and it was all the older's doing. Chan knew he really shouldn't be feeling this way, especially towards another member, but Woojin was so breathtakingly perfect that Chan couldn't help it.

Chan glanced up nervously, trying to catch another glimpse of the enthralling male. Thankfully, Woojin had diverted his attention from Chan and was now listening intently to what one of the makeup artists was saying. 

The stylists had really outdone themselves this time around. They had given Woojin a stunning outfit (although Chan thought he looked stunning in anything. Honestly, Woojin could be wearing a trash bag and Chan would still praise the latter for his visuals.) for the performance since JYP had told the stylists to dress all of the members in eye-catching apparel to match with the theme of their new album. 

Chan hadn't noticed that he had been staring at the older until Felix plopped himself onto the couch next to Chan, breaking him out of his trance. 

"Someone catch your eye?" Felix asked in English, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Chan flushed at his fellow Aussie's comment. 

"No." He responded, a bit too quickly. "I'm just making sure that everyone is alright." Chan clarified. 

"The new choreography has definitely taken a toll on some of our members. You guys have to remember that not all of us have as much stamina as the dance line." Chan chided, knowing that Felix had taken part in developing the choreography.

"I told Minho that but he said that you guys could handle it. He trusts that we would be able to execute the dance well and we did." Felix said. "I was very happy with the way we performed today."

"Me too, but I'm worried about Innie." Chan said, looking over to the youngest of the group. He was now being attacked by Seungmin. Chan and Felix watched as Jeongin pushed Seungmin off of him, running to the other side of the small break room. Once he reached the other side, he turned back to face Seungmin, waving at the older with a smile on his face.

"I can see that all this practicing is taking a toll on him. He's working extra hard to keep up with all of us and I don't want him to overexert himself and end up in the hospital." Chan said, voicing his worries about the younger. 

"He'll be fine." Felix said. "He's a hard worker and that isn't a bad thing in the slightest. I'll be sure to keep tabs on him to make sure he isn't overworking himself." 

Felix hesitated for a moment before continuing. 

"It's you I'm worried about." Felix said softly, not wanting to anger their leader. "You've been kind of distracted lately. It's not affecting your performance in any way, but I can see it in your eyes. Something's bothering you." 

Felix reached out and put a hand on Chan's shoulder. 

"I'm always here for you if you need someone to listen." Felix said, squeezing Chan's shoulder reassuringly. 

"It's not something I really feel comfortable talking about." Chan said with a sigh. "I'll figure it out on my own. I promise it won't be an issue for much longer."

Chan knew he couldn't just make his feelings disappear but he had to at least learn how to control himself. If Felix had already caught on he was making himself way too obvious. 

"Boys, it's time to start getting ready for the vlive." Their manager said. "You don't have to change. We don't have time for that. Just get in the van." he said, waiting for the nine boys to file out of the dressing room. 

The car ride to the park was noisy, per usual. Chan got stuck with the loudest group; Felix, Jisung, Minho and Hyunjin. He loves the boys to death, but if he has to hear them bicker about which goes first -cereal or milk- one more time, he's going to lose it. 

When they finally reached their destination, Chan stumbled out of the van, glad to finally be free from the loud, suffocating vehicle. He straightened his back, taking in a deep breath of the summer air. Chan let out a sign of relief, reveling in the serendipitous aura that washed over him. 

Chan let out a peaceful sigh as he listened to the birds chirping. One bird that was close by started whistling a sweet tune. Chan hummed along with the bird, pulling out his music notebook to write down the tune. He started muttering lyrics to fit the tune, thinking about what would mesh well with the soothing rhythm. Maybe an acoustic backtrack? Oh, and maybe a mellow hi-hat at this part of the song... and a soft bass drum here...

"I can here you thinking from here." A voice said. 

Chan stopped his muttering and turned to face the person who had just spoke. Woojin stood behind him with his hands in his pockets, a small smirk permanently fixed onto his face. 

"Come on, Channie." Woojin said, beckoning Chan over with a wave of his arm. "We're all waiting on you." 

Chan looked over to see that the other seven boys were seated in a circle on a large, pink blanket, each engaged in their own conversations.

"I'm coming. Sorry, I got distracted." Chan said sheepishly, closing his notebook and tucking the pencil behind his ear. 

Chan followed Woojin over to the blanket, ripping his face mask off of his face and shoving it into his pocket as he walked. 

Once he sat down, he watched as the filming crew set up their equipment. Soon enough, the head of the film crew gave him a thumbs-up. Chan nodded his head, watching as the film crew gave them a nonverbal countdown. 

Three...two....one... 

"Step out! Annyeonghaseyo, Stray Kids imnida." The nine boys said for the nth time that day.

Chan started to zone out as the other members started talking, fiddling with the notebook in his hands. 

"Let's read some comments." Jeongin said, going to grab two phones with the vlive app opened. 

The boys broke off into groups, each staring at the phone nearest to them.

"Chan, what's in the notebook?" Seungmin asked, reading one of the comments that flew by on the screen. 

"Oh, this?" Chan asked in English, holding up the notebook and pointing at it with his free hand. 

"This is my music notebook. I have a bunch of songs in it. A lot of them aren't finished since I transfer all its contents to the computer and continue working on the songs on there. I carry this around so that I can write down any ideas I get while I'm out and about. Inspiration can come to you at any time." Chan explained in Korean.

"Give us a sneak peek!" Hyunjin said, expressing the wishes of half of the fans in the comments.

"I'll see if there's anything in here that's not too much of a spoiler." Chan said opening the notebook to the page he was just writing in. 

He read over the lyrics he wrote. It was the beginnings of a love song. He hasn't written a love song in a long time. The closest he's come to writing a love song in the past few years is Hoodie Season, a sweater appreciation song.

He could feel a blush creeping up his neck and onto his face. He hoped that the makeup artists had applied enough BB cream to conceal the strong blush on his face. 

"I can't really find anything." Chan said, turning to the camera with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, guys."

Luckily, no one saw the flustered expression that lay beyond the calm, easygoing front Chan put up.

Fans asked other questions concerning their recent comeback and the members' well being. They also made comments about everyone's appearance, how proud they are and how much they love Stray Kids or their bias.

Chan let his gaze drift over to Woojin unknowingly. The latter had his legs sprawled out on the blanket, leaning one hand against the soft material behind him in order to support his weight. The other hand was fiddling with the third button of his silk shirt.

At this moment, Chan despised their stylists for making Woojin look so good. The older was wearing a silk long sleeve button-up with vertical black and white stripes paired with black dress pants that hugged his body in all the right places. 

Chan licked his lips nervously, turning his head to pay attention to what Jisung was saying. Not even a second had passed before Chan's gaze was once again fixed on the older. 

Woojin had unbuttoned the third button of his shirt and was now fanning himself with the thin material.

That put Chan's mind into overdrive. He really couldn't focus like this. He licked his lips again, feeling his cheeks burn with a newfound intensity. 

"Can you please stop that?" Chan asked shakily, his plead to Woojin almost coming out as a needy whine. 

Woojin paused in his actions, making eye contact with the younger who was staring back with desperate eyes. 

A tense silence fell upon the group. No one spoke a word or moved a muscle. 

Chan felt his cheeks burn even brighter, if even possible.

"Can we please end the live?" He asked, looking at the staff members behind the camera. 

Chan honestly doesn't think that he's ever been more embarrassed than he is right now. 

The head staff member nods quickly, signalling for the film crew to end the live as quickly as possible.

The staff member manning the camera pressed the end button as fast as he could.

Chan exhaled once he was certain that the live had ended. 

Minho and Hyunjin were still holding the phones that were showing the comments. They both wordlessly watched as the stream of comments came to a stop. The few comments at the bottom were 'omg what just happened' 'I'm feeling the second-hand embarrassment so much poor channie 😭' 'woochan is real!!! Y'ALL I CALLED IT' 'oof' 'the TenSioN oh god' and 'yikes'

Chan put his head in his hands, wishing that he could just disappear. After wallowing in self-pity for a few minutes Chan stood up and started walking towards the vans. 

"Let's head back the the dorms, guys." Chan said without turning around. He hoped that his voice didn't reveal any of the many emotions swirling inside his head. 

Chan walked over to the first van, opening the door to the passenger seat. His manager was in the front seat, on his phone. He silently got in the front seat, ignoring the look of confusion his manager gave him. 

The boys never sat up front. They always sat together in the back. Chan's manager knew that something was definitely wrong, but Chan looked so worn out and conflicted that he decided not to pry.

The other boys piled into the back, sending worried glances at the back of Chan's head. Chan avoided looking in the rear view mirror in fear of making eye contact with one of the younger boys. Instead, he settled with looking out the window. 

When they got to the dorms, Chan flung the car door open, hastily putting his mask on as he closed it before bolting to the front door of the building. Once he got inside the Stray Kids dorm, he ran to his room as fast as he could, slamming the door shut. 

He tried to lock it, but soon realized that the lock had been broken by Felix and Jisung in their last escapade. One of the many downsides to having Felix as your roommate is that he breaks everything.

Chan cursed softly, knowing that now he couldn't avoid confrontation for much longer. 

He slumped against the door, burying his head in his hands. 

What was he going to do now? Korea was not very accepting of people who weren't straight, and the fact that he was an idol made it worse. 

Thanks to his lack of control Stray Kids would lose fans and JYP's company will be frowned upon by some for having a gay idol in their ranks.

And his members. Oh, what will his dear members think? Chan didn't know any of their stances on gay rights or of their opinion of gay people in general but he knew that they were probably all straight. 

Whenever they talked about relationships they talked about girls. The prospect of dating a girl sickened Chan. He had dated a girl in high school because she had confessed to him. He hated every second of it. 

Chan had told his best friend at the time and he had responded with "You just haven't met the right girl." 

But Chan knew that wasn't the case. 

Chan wasn't mad at himself for being gay. He had come to terms with that a long time ago. He was mad at himself because his rash behavior is going to effect the people he cares about most. 

He was mad at himself because thanks to his actions, he was probably going to lose what is most important to him. 

His team. 

Chan heard a light knock at the door. 

"Chan?" 

Chan could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Woojin. 

He hadn't realized that he had been crying in the first place, but hearing Woojin's voice made him cry even harder. 

"Chan, please let me in." Woojin said pleaded. 

Chan opened his mouth in an attempt to respond, but only a broken sob came out. 

"Chan, I'm going to open the door." Woojin said. 

Chan felt himself be pushed across the floor of the dorm room as Woojin opened the door wide enough to allow him to slip inside.

Once Woojin was inside, he closed the door behind him. 

Woojin then joined Chan on the floor, pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm so sorry." Chan said in English.

He sounded so broken. Woojin felt a piece of his heart shatter when those three words left Chan's lips.

"Why?" Woojin asked, combing his fingers though Chan's hair. 

Chan lifted his head from Woojin's shoulder, finally meeting Woojin's gaze. 

"Stray Kids were doing so well and now I've gone and ruined our chance at stardom." Chan said as a new wave of tears streamed down his face.

"No, no, no. Channie you didn't do anything wrong." Woojin said, kissing Chan's forehead softly. Chan tensed up but he let it happen, not having the strength to do much else. 

"Any fan that doesn't accept you for who you are isn't a real fan." Woojin whispered in Chan's ear. "True fans love you for who you are. They love all of you, not just bits and pieces."

Chan whimpered quietly. 

"And guess what?" Woojin asked, a grin making its way onto his beautiful face.

Chan hummed in response, awaiting Woojin's answer.

"I'm your number one fan." Woojin said, leaning in to give Chan a kiss that conveyed all his emotions. The kiss was dizzying, intoxicating, and filled with so much love. Both boys couldn't get enough of it.

After they finally broke apart, Woojin went back to running his fingers through Chan's curly locks.

"Whatever comes next, we'll face it together. Okay?" Woojin asked, holding out his pinky.

"Okay." Chan responded with a giggle, linking his pinky with Woojin's.

They sealed the deal by pressing their thumbs together before joining their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
